Different Feeling When Your Side
by Nagisaa-Chan
Summary: Hanya di hadapan Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke bisa bersikap hangat. Namun Hinata masih mearasa ragu dengan apa yang ia rasakan ketika bersama Sasuke berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan ketika bersama Sasori mantan kekasihnya. Update CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Hinata & Sasuke

My Love

Author: Nagisa-Can

Genre : Romance/Frendship

Rated: Teens

AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s)

Happy Reading.

Haruno Sakuran, ah bukan kali ini ia sudah menjadi Uzumaki Sakura. Dia kekasih sahabatku. Selama ini aku sudah tahu bahwa Sakura sangan mencintai Naruto, bahkan ia sampai menolak pemuda Akasuna No Sasori, anak dari perdana menteri Jepang, demi cintanya pada Naruto.. Dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi pendamping hidup sahabatku itu.

"Hei Teme, cepat kemari ayo berfoto bersama kami."

"Kau ini berisik sekali Dobe. Diacara pernikahanmu saja kau masih saja berisik."

"Hei Teme, bisakah kau tidak seperti itu kepadaku sahabatmu ini?"

"Bisa jika kau seorang gadis manis yang bisa merebut hatiku."

Kemudia aku dan sahabatku, tidak lupa teman-teman kami berfoto bersama pengantin baru Uzumaki ini. Yang sangat menyebalkan mereka sunggu mesra.

"Sasuke-kun, kapan kau akan menyusul kami ?"Ucap sang pengantin wanita Sakura.

"Tidak tahu."Ucapku singkat.

"Ayolah Teme, kau sudah berusia 26 tahun, usia yang cukup untuk menikah. Apa kau mau menjadi Perjaka tua ?"

"Bodoh ! Mana mungkin aku menjadi perjaka tua."

"Karena itu cepatlah menikah Sasuke-kun."

"Hn" jawabku singkat sambil pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu.

Sambil meminum jus tomat yang kuambil, kualihkan pandanganku kesegala penjuru ruangan Ballroom, mataku tertuju pada satu sosok gadis. Sesosok gadis dengan rambut indigo, mata lavender, dan yang membuatnya semakin manis adalah dress sebatas lutut berwarna ungu muda, serta alas kaki yang kira-kira tingginya 10cm. Saking terpesonanya pada gadis itu aku tidak sadar seseorang berdiri dibelakangku sambil tersenyum.

"OI TEME!"

"Ck, kau ini dobe membuatku terkejut. Sialan!"

"Habisnya kau pergi meninggalkan ku dan Sakura-can begitu saja, ku pikir kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku, ternyata kau sedang memandangi gadis keluarga Hyuuga itu."Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku tidak memperhatikan siapapun."Ucapku dengan nada gugup.

"Ayolah Teme, jujur saja. Akan aku bantu ko."

"Benarkah ?"

Dan akupun terpancing dengan ucapan Naruto itu, sungguh sial.

"HAHAHAHAHA, kau jatuh cinta pandangan pertama rupanya Teme. Dengan Hinata-chan."

Tunggu, Hinata ? Apakah itu nama gadis cantik itu. Hinata-chan ? mengapa si Dobe ini memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan.

"Apa hubunganmu Dobe dengannya? Sampai kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan ?"

"Hei Teme, kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba sewot seperti itu ? Atu jangan-jangan kau memang tertarik dengan Hinata-chan. Waaaa, sepertinya dugaan dadakanku tepat."

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak tertarik dengannya!"

"Ya sudah, aku akan mengenalkannya pada Kiba."Ucap Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkanku. Dengan cepat kilat kuraih pegelangan tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akui, aku tertarik dengannya. Tapi kumohon jangan sebar luaskan."

"HAHAHAHA, okelah Teme. OI HINATA-CHAN CEPAT KEMARI."Teriak Naruto memanggil Hinata. Membuatku tersentak mengapa si Dobe ini memanggilnya dasar bodoh. Kulihat Hinata berjalan mendekati kami.

"A-a-ada apa Na-naruto-kun ?"

"Perkenalkan Hinata-chan, ini Sasuke sahabatku. Dan Sasuke perkenalkan ini Hinata-Chan sepupu jauhku. Hehehehe."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapku sambil menjulurkan tanganku pada Hinata

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan dengan anda Uchiha-sama."

"Aku tinggal kalian berdua dulu ya dah."

Naruto pun pergi meninggal kami berdua, aku dan Hinata. Akupun menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk mengikutiku menuju balkon, tempat yang lenih nyaman untukku berbicara dengannya.

"A-ano Uchiha-san ada apa membawaku kemari ?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel Uchiha."

"Sa-Sasuke-san."

"Jangan menggunakan embel-embel –san."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Ya, begitu lebih baik. Kau tinggal dimana Hinata-chan ?"

"A-aku dahaulu tinggal di Inggris, se-sekarang aku tinggal di-di apartemen beberapa blok dari sini."

"Lalu kau bekerja dimana ?"

"A-aku be-bekerja di perusahaan ayahku. A-aku menjadi sekertaris Neji-nii."

"Sepertinya tamu yang berdatangan sudah pulang. Ayo kuantar pulang."

"Ti-tidak perlu Sasuke-kun aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau tahu Hinata-Chan, seorang Uchiha tidak menerima penolakan."

Akupun menarik tangan Hinata menuju mobilku. Selama perjalanan kami hanya diam, sepertinya kami memang saling canggung satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya aku membuka pembicaraan dengan aku meminta nomer Handphonennya, dan Hinatapun memberikan nomer Handphonennya padaku.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya kamipun tiba di sebuah apartemen mewah, layak itulah yang ada di benakku. Apartemen Konoha Apartemen, memang di disain khusun untuk para bangsawan.

"Te-terimakasih Sasuke-kun, sudah mau mengantarkanku pu-pulang."

"Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa mengantarkan seorang putri cantik."

Kulihat wajah Hinata bersemu merah, saat ini Hinata sangan manis. Bertambah lagi hal yang kusukai darinya, dan membuatku semaki ingin memilikinya.

[23.00 Mension Uchiha]

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas kasu _King Size_ milikku dengan cepat ku rogoh handphoneku

_To : My Hime_

_Hinata-chan ini aku Sasuke , apa kau besok _

_Memiliki acara sepulang kerja ?_

_From : My Hime_

_Tidak Sasuke-kun, memangnya ada apa ?_

_To : My Hime_

_Baiklah besok ku jemput kau sepulang kerja._

_Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Aku tidak_

_Menerima penolakan. KONBANWA Hinata-chan._

_Sampai bertemu besok._

Matakupun terpejam tidak sabara menantikan hari esok.

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku akan memilikimu untuk diriku...Selamanya."

-CONTINUE-

**RIVIEW , ini fic kedua saya. Binggung mau biki berapa Chapter. Tolongdong minta saran untuk masa pendekatan SasuHina. Hihihhih . Ditungguya**

**MUACHHHHHHHHHHH :* **


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Hinata & Sasuke

My Love

Author: Nagisa-Can

Genre : Romance/Frendship

Rated: Teens

AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s)

Happy Reading.

Chapter 2

"Sasori-kunn, hari ini tidak usah mengantarku pulang"

"Mengapa ? Apa kau akan pergi kesuatu tempat dulu?"

"Ti-tidak, hari ini Sasuke-kun mengajakku pergi kesuatu tempat."

"Uchiha Sasuke ?"

"I-iya Sasori-kun"

[Sasori POV]

Uchiha Sasuke, tidak asing lagi nama itu untukku, tentu saja dia adalah saingan abadiku saat kami kuliah. Ya, walau ku akui dia selalu lebih unggu dariku. Tapi apa hubungan dia dengan Hinata? Sampa-sampai Hinata memanggilnya dengan panggilan Sasuke-kun.

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh pergi bersamanya."

"Ta-tapi Sasori-kun, aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya."

"Kalau begitu batalkan."

"Ti-tidak bisa"

"Terserah kau saja Hinata, tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa cepat kau hubungiku. "

"Haii, Sasori-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil memelukku, kemudain pergi berlalu menuju ruang kerjanya.

Pasti si bodoh Naruto yang memperkenalkan Hinata pada Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke dengan julukannya _Pangeran Es. _Sudah tidak asing julukan itu di teman satu kampus angkatan kami. Dia terkenal sering menolak wanita, dan berpelilaku egois. Mungkin dia sudah berubah setelah lulus kuliah, kuharap begitu.

[HINATA POV]

Aku berdiri didepan kantorku menunggu Sasuke menjemputku, sudah sekitar 10 menit lewat dari jam yang dia janjikan. Namun sepertinya dia tidak kunjung datang juga.

"Maaf Hinata-chan membuatku menunggu lama, ada beberapa urusan kantor yang harus ku selesaikan." Ucap seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang kini berada dihadapanku Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun aku mengerti ko."

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku menuju mobilnya.

[HINATA POV END]

Ku kemudiakn mobil BMW hitamku dengan kecepatan normal, biasaya aku membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, namu sepertinya Hinata taku saat aku mengemudiakn mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terlintas pikiran jahil di otakku. Kemudia naikan kecepatan mobilku, dapat kulihat wajah Hinata pucat.

"Sasuke-kun bisakah kau pelankan ? A-aku takut."

"Tidak bisa."

"Aku ta-takut Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Kemudian kupelankan kecepatan mobilku setelah sampai ditujuanku, restauran bintang 5. Dan kamipun melaksanakan makan malam. Dapat kudengar bisi-bisik para pengunjung yang membicarakan ku dan Hinata.

"Wah, pasangan serasi ya."

"Benar-benar cocok mereka."

Kuperhatikan wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan para pengunjung.

"Hime kau kenapa ? Wajahmu pucat ? Apa kau sakit ?" Ucapku sambil mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun."

"Wah benar-benar romantis ya, pemuda itu."

Akupun hanya dapat menyeringai melihat reaksi Hinata dan para pengunjung yang lain. Awal kencan yang tidak buruk.

Ruang kerja di rumah besarnya adalah salah satu tempat favorit Sasuke. Ruangan itu lapang, terisi rak-rak besar dari kayu mahal dengan kualitas nomor satu, lukisan bunga sakura yang berguguran dengan indahnya, dan berkarpet tebal empuk dari negara panas bergurun nun jauh disana.

Sambil bekerja dengan laptopnya, kadang pria itu mengalihkan pandangan ke luar pintu yang terbuka lebar. Kejenuhan yang melanda perlahan sirna saat dia melihat pohon cemara berayun lembut tertiup angin, atau ketika matanya menangkap lambaian mawar berkelopak pink lebar favoritnya.

Sasuke menyukai ketenangan, dan tempat luas di lantai satu itu benar-benar didisain sesuai seleranya. Namun sore itu Sasuke tak bisa menikmati waktunya tanpa gangguan seperti biasanya. Dua teman baiknya datang berkunjung. Kebetulan sekali, mereka orang yang suka mengusik kehidupan pribadinya.

"Hey, kapan kau akan mengenalkan pacarmu?" seorang wanita berambut merah berkata kepada laki-laki yang lebih muda di hadapannya itu.

"Pacar? Siapa maksudmu?" tanpa mengubah ekpresi wajahnya, Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini kerap dilontarkan padanya.

Karin menyilangkan tangannya dengan tak sabar. "Aku heran sekali. Tak sekalipun aku melihat atau mendengarmu pergi bersama seseorang yang spesial. Masa tak ada gadis di Konoha yang berkenan di hatimu?"

"Bukan soal itu. Kenapa malah kau yang cerewet, Karin?" mata onyx Sasuke, meski cuma sedikit, memancarkan kejengkelan.

Wanita berambut merah itu cuma menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau kau tetap dingin seperti itu, tidak akan ada cewek yang mau, lho. Cakep sih, tapi kalau wajahmu memancarkan aura sehangat salju, siapa yang mau mendekat?"

"Tentu saja aku tak akan menunjukkan wajah seperti ini di depan orang yang kucintai," balas Sasuke ringan.

Dari dulu teman mai Sasuke waktu masih kecil ini selalu penasaran, gadis seperti apa yang bisa meluluhkan hati Sasuke. Sasuke remaja yang dikenalnya suka meledak-ledak, jadi Karin pikir mungkin gadis yang kalem bisa membuatnya agak tenang sedikit. Masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana marahnya Sasuke muda ketika seorang wanita menumpahkan bekal buata ibunya.

Ketika tahun-tahun selanjutnya berlalu, seiring tanggung jawab yang diembannya sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha semakin berat, perlahan namun pasti Sasuke mulai berubah. Pemuda yang selalu meluapkan emosinya itu menjadi lebih kalem, dan lebih dari itu, semakin lama dia semakin dingin.

Gambaran Karin mengenai wanita yang cocok untuk temannya itu juga berubah. Mungkin gadis yang ceria bisa sedikit membuat aura Sasuke tidak segelap sekarang. Gadis yang penuh semangat pasti mampu menyentuh hati pria itu. Atu mungkin gadis berhati lembut.

"Sasuke," dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang di punggungnya.

"Kau punya tampang dan uang, seharusnya tidak sulit bagimu mendapat pacar."

"Kurasa itu bukan jaminan," balas Sasuke datar. Setelah melirik Karin sebentar, dia kembali bekerja dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Ketika baterei alat elektronik itu mencapai lima belas persen, dia menarik charger dan mencolokkannya ke steker yang menempel di dinding. Karin bukan orang lain baginya, jadi Sasuke tidak merasa harus bersikap formal. Dia duduk di bawah, di karpet yang harganya bisa membuat mata orang kebanyakan melompat dari rongganya.

"Kau ingin cewek yang seperti apa?" Karin mencecar.

"Aku tak punya kriteria tertentu."

"Masa? Mau kucarikan? Aku kenal beberapa temanku. Mau yang pintar ada, yang cantik tak kurang jumlahnya, yang seksi juga banyak."

Sasuke jadi kesal. Dia meletakkan laptop yang sedari tadi di pangkuannya ke meja kecil di dekat steker, kemudian bangkit. "Jangan mentang-mentang karena kau sudah punya seseorang, semua orang juga harus punya pasangan," katanya, tak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Punya pasangan menyenangkan lho," seorang pria berambut orange dan berpakaikan jas warna hitam dengan Motif gari-garis.

"Benar sekali," Karin balas melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang Jugo, nama pria yang baru masuk itu. Mereka tersenyum, binar bahagia melintas di mata keduanya. Tapi Sasuke berani bersumpah, ketika mengarahkan pandangan mata ke arahnya, sinar mata yang tadinya memancarkan kemesraan berubah usil.

"Apalagi kalau pasangan kita sudah berubah statusnya jadi bertunangan, wah!" Sasuke menaikkan alis hitamnya.

Dua orang itu tertawa.

"Karin," usul Jugo, nadanya serius. "Mungkin bunga di pernikahan kita kau lemparkan saja langsung ke Sasuke kecil kita. Siapa tahu bakal muncul keajaiban."

Karin terkikik. "Ide bagus. Nanti kau berdiri tepat di belakangku ya, Sasuke-_chan_."

xxx

Setelah sahabatnya pulang, Sasuke kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Hari itu cukup melelahkan. Ada inspeksi dari supervisornya di kantor. Dan meski dia terhibur dengan kunjungan Karin dan Jugo, tak urung menanggapi seloroh gurauan mereka tentang statusnya yang masih single fighter ternyata lebih meletihkan daripada menangani masalah di tempat kerjanya.

Sasuke keluar ke beranda. Udara malam menerpa wajahnya yang bagai dipahat seniman, tanpa cacat. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aroma mawar, pohon cemara and bermacam bunga di taman merasuki rongga hidungnya. Campuran wewangian alam yang tak pernah gagal menenangkan suasana hatinya.

Lavender ungu yang bergerombol di sudut taman menarik perhatiannya. Warnanya mengingatkan pria muda itu akan sesuatu. Namun yang muncul di benaknya justru warna Biru pekat, cantik dan apapun yang memancar dari warna itu terasa kuat.

Menuruti perasaan sentimental yang menguasai dirinya, Sasuke berbalik masuk, menghampiri salah satu rak dan menarik album foto besar. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke membuka halaman tengah album itu.

Jari-jari panjangnya menelusuri sebuah gambar berukuran empat R. Dalam foto itu, seorang laki-laki berambut orange dan berwajah ramah tengah tersenyum ceria.

Pria itu merangkul dua orang gadis. Kontras dengan warna pria itu, dan debur ombak yang menggulung di latar subyek dalam foto yang berwarna biru dan putih cerah, gadis yang melambai riang itu memiliki warna gelap. Rambutnya indigonya yang panjang.

Dia cantik.

Sasuke menarik jarinya, kemudian mendekatkan gambar itu supaya dia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Gadis dalam foto itu bermata Lavender.

xxx

"Apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan kalau tidak kerja?" tanya Hinata. Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke menelponnya. Kekakuan dan kedinginan yang dulu di perdengarkan Hinata melalui alat komunikasi kecil itu perlahan mencair.

"Jalan-jalan," suara Sasuke terdengar bening. "Atau mengunjungi temanku. Dia punya green house besar."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun suka bunga?" Hinata agak kaget.

"Benar. Kau tahu Oto, daerah pegunungan di selatan Konoha? Aku biasanya ke sana."

"Erm..."

"Belum pernah ke sana ya, Hinata-chan?"

"Belum," jawab Hinata jujur. "Di sana menarik ya?"

"Menarik? Coba bayangkan, Udaranya dingin, di kanan kiri jalan banyak pohon pinus. Karena itulah tanaman dan bunga banyak dibudidayakan di sana."

"Wow!"

Sasuke bisa merasakan rasa ingin tahu gadis yang akhir-akhir ini kerap dihubunginya itu. "Kapan-kapan kuajak kau ke Oto."

Jantung Nagisa melompat satu detakan.

Belum sempat dia menjawab, teriakan Sasori terdengar memekakkan telinga. "Oi, Hinata. Bagaimana laporan rapat kematin ini ?"

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar terlonjak, kaget oleh suara keras sahabatnya. "Sebentar!"

Saat itu dia di apartemen Sasori. Boleh jadi Sasori pintar dalam olahraga dan menghitung, tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan laoran rapat, pemuda itu menyerah. Karena itulah dia menyeret sahabat kecilnya itu ke apartemennya.

Suara teguran nenek Sasori gantian terdengar dari ruang sebelah, mengingatkan putranya supaya tidak berteriak dalam rumah.

"Kau sedang bekerja? Maaf kalau mengganggu."

"Eh, tidak."

"Hinata-chan," kalimat Sasuke menggantung sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau aku main ke apartemenmun?"

Hinata mencengkeram handphonenya. "."

"Kau lupa Hinata-chan, seorang Uchiha tidak menerima penolakan."

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun."

"Trims."

Beberapa detik berlalu setelah mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan. Hinata tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Dia sadar, suatu saat nanti mereka akan bertemu langsung. Diluar prediksinya, pada detik kalimat itu diucapkan Sasuke, membayangkan pria itu di hadapannya membuat lututnya gemetaran. Antara penasaran, takut, senang, dan berbagai macam perasaan lain yang tak ingin dianalisanya berkecamuk di dadanya.

-CONTINUED-

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEE CHAPTER 2 beres dalah 3 jam. Hihihihi**

**Lagi rajin ngetik soalnya. **

**RIVIEW...**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Hinata & Sasuke

My Love

Author: Nagisa-Can

Genre : Romance/Frendship

Rated: Teens

Happy Reading.

**CHAPTER 3**

Selama Hinata mengenal sahabat baiknya, baru sekali itu ia melihat Sakura muntah luar biasa. Wajah yang biasanya menunjukkan kebaikan hati sekarang kelihatan merah karena jengkel. Nyaris Hinata bisa melihat uap mengepul dari hidung dan telinganya.

"Kau mau menemui Sasuke dengan memakai _itu_?" ulang Sakura tak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Hinata santai meski dalam hati mulai ketar-ketir oleh aura kemarahan Sakura. "Masih pantas kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak pantas," sembur Sakura cepat.

Malam itu Sasuke hendak main ke apartemen mereka. Jika Hinata menanggapinya dengan tenang-tenang saja dan dengan gugup juga (loh ?), lain halnya dengan Sakura. Justru dia yang paling girang menantikan kedatangan pria yang akhir-akhir ini sering menelpon dan menjemput Hinata itu menggantikan Sasori.

"Paling tidak kau bersolek dong," protes Sakura. "Tunjukkan pesonamu. Kalau kau menemuinya seperti itu, Sasuke bisa kehilangan minat."

Hinata terkikik mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura. Minat? Huh!

Gadis itu tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Sakura membelalak tidak setuju dengan baju pilihan Hinata. Sweater dan celana training rumahan? Yang biasanya dipakai begitu pulang kerja?

"Sakura, kau cerewet sekali. Biasanya kalau Sasori atau Kiba ke sini, aku pakai celana pendek dan kaus kok," kata Hinata.

"Mereka kan teman," Sakura memutar mata.

"Terus yang sekarang apa bedanya?"

"Beda dong," balas Sakura, seakan semua sudah jelas dan Hinata begitu bodohnya sampai tidak melihat kenyataan itu. "Sasuke itu calon pacarmu bukan-bukan lebih tepatnya calon suamimu."

"Siapa bilang?" sergah Hinata.

"Aku!"

"Hmm?"

"Hinata, sini! Biar kupilihkan baju yang pantas," Sakura menarik paksa lengan Hinata. Karena tubuhnya lebih kecil, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sasuke bukan pacarku," kata Hinata putus asa, berusaha mengelak dari cengkeraman Sakura namun tanpa hasil. "Jadi kenapa aku harus berdandan?"

"Justru karena dia bukan pacar, kau harus tampil semenawan mungkin. Nanti kalau Sasuke sudah jadi pacarmu, mau menemuinya dengan hanya memakai baby doll juga oke," papar Sakura tak sabar.

Sewaktu Hinata berpacaran dengan Sasori, Sakura tidak secerewet sekarang. Dia membiarkan saja Hinata kencan dengan pria berambut merah itu meski dengan celana jeans selutut dan kaus. Meski agak sebal, tak urung Hinata ingin tertawa melihat antusiasme Sakura yang menurutnya sudah mulai berlebihan. Hinata tak berdaya ketika Sakura memulas bedak lebih tebal dan lipstik ke bibirnya, menyisir rambutnya berkali-kali sampai beberapa helai rambut Hinata tercabut dari akarnya, dan memaksanya memakai rok dan blus bermotif bunga. Apa mungkin Sakura sering melakukan hal ini pada Naruto ?

Apalagi ketika bertemu Sasuke, Hinata heran Saura tidak sampai pingsan saking girangnya. Pipi Hinata sewarna dengan tomat matang, dan matanya bersinar seperti anak kecil yang dapat permen enak. Setelah mempersilahkan pria itu masuk, Sakura dengan semangat langsung mendorong mereka ke beranda mini di apartemen mereka. Dan Sakurapun keluar dari apartemen. Tentu saja untuk pulang dan bertemu suaminya Naruto.

Hinata melirik Sasuke. Tadinya gadis itu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana reaksi Sasuke menanggapi Sakura. Tak disangka, Sasuke malah memasang tampang stoik.

Baru kali ini Hinata benar-benar mencermati Sasuke. Dia bersyukur Sakura yang memegang kendali tadinya karena yang bisa dilakukannya tadi hanya mematung. Pria itu jauh lebih tampan dari bayangannya. Rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, sedikit menjulang ke atas. Wajahnya bersih tanpa ada satu lukapun. Badannya tegap dan tinggi. Tidak setinggi Sasori sih, batin Hinata dalam hati, dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa geli, membandingkan pria itu dengan sahabat sekaligus mantan pacarnya. Jelasnya, mereka bagai langit dan bumi.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kantor Nii-san, bukankah kalian rekan kerja ? Aku mengetahuinya dari Sasori-kun" ucap Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng sedikit. "Kantor kami berbeda, Hinata-chan" kata Sasuke. "Kami sering bertemu saat ada rapar para relasi."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Eh," kata Hinata tiba-tiba. "Li-liburan semester kemarin aku ikut rekreasi ke propinsi sebelah, be-bersama para karyawan kantor dan bersama pe-perusahaan Uchiha. Tapi aku tidak me-melihat Sasuke-kun?"

Alis Sasuke berkerut. Ekspresi seperti apapun, pikir Hinata, tidak akan mengurangi kadar ketampanan Sasuke. Kalau tidak tahu, Hinata akan menyangka pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu adalah model. Celana gelap dan blazer panjang yang dipakainya membuatnya tampak sehabis melakukan pemotretan di majalah terkenal mahal yang biasanya dipampang di rak khusus di toko buku.

"Oh, itu," akhirnya Sasuke menjawab, mengusik lamunan Hinata. "Aku ke makam aniki ku dan orang tuaku, di daerah barat Konoha, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut."

Hinata terkejut. "Kalau begitu Sasuke-kun tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. "Masih ada yang tinggal di rumah, orang yang merawatku sedari kecil. Dan mungkin nanti akan ada seorang gadis yang tinggal bersamaku. Mungkin sekamar denganku."

"Si-siapa ? Apakah ca-calon istri Sasuke-kun?"

Seringai jahil muncul diwajah Sasuke mendegar ucapan Hinata barusan. " Ya begitulah, dan saat ini calon istriku tepat berada di depankun, sedang berbicara denganku." Wajah Hinapaun memerah, Sasuke yang meliha itu semakin gemas dengan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun adalah kepala keluarga Uchiha?"ucap Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan tawa melihat kepolosan Hinata. "Bisa dibilang begitu," sahutnya terhadap pertanyaan polos Hinata. "Sudah beberapa tahun ini."

Hinata tercengang. Pantas saja meski masih terbilang muda, Sasuke kelihatan dewasa.

Dering ponsel dari dalam menyentak Hinata. Sepertinya ponselnya berbunyi, tapi mungkin saja itu perasaannya karena tak lama kemudian tak ada dering lagi.

"Neji-san sangat bangga padamu," kata Sasuke, menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Dia selalu bercerita tentangmu, lho saat kami sedang senggang. Makanya aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa Hinata _tersayangnya_."ucap Sasuke sambil melalukan penekanan kata terakhirnya

Diam-diam Sasuke menikmati wajah terbakar Hinata. Wajah kecil itu sama cantiknya dengan yang di foto, yang disimpannya di rumahnya. Karena tidak ikut perjalanan yang diadakan oleh kantor, ada yang berbaik hati memberinya sekeping CD berisi foto-foto orang kantor. Salah satunya adalah foto Hianta bersama kakaknya Neji.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke-kun pasti tahu kalau aku bukan adik kandung Nii-san, tetapi aku sepupu jauhnya." ujar Hinata, menarik kesimpulan.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Ya," jawabnya pelan. "Tapi dari cara Neji-san membicarakanmu pada orang kantor, tak akan ada yang bisa menduganya. Apalagi jika Kakashi-san sudah menimpali, hmm, orang jadi mempunyai bayangan tak ada lagi yang lebih cantik dari adik Neji-san."

Tawa Hinata tersembur.

"Kakashi-san sangat memujamu, tahu tidak?"

"Aku tahu," sahut Hinata. "Nii-san sampai jengan. Tapi Kakashi-san main-main kok," ujar Hinata, berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdehem. Wajahnya mendadak serius, seperti berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dan rasa percaya diri. "Hinata," panggilnya.

Mau tidak mau gadis yang disebut mendadak gelisah. "Ada apa Sasuke-kum?"

"Minggu depan, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke Oto."

Nama itu mengingatkan Hinata akan sesuatu. "Tempat teman Sasuke-kun, yang punya green house?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya. Aku sudah janji akan mengunjunginya, jadi kupikir sekalian aku mengajakmu."

Hinata menimbang. "Berapa lama perjalanannya?"

"Satu jam. Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, menanti jawaban gadis itu.

"Aku minta ijin Nii-san dulu, ya," putus Hinata. Dia sudah menjelajahi beberapa tempat bersama teman-temannya. Jika jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dan obyeknya menarik dan tidak curam, dia tak perlu minta ijin. Tapi, ulang Hinata, kali ini lain. Dia akan pergi dengan seorang pria. Dia tak akan pergi jika orang tuanya tidak mengijinkan. Terlebih, Sasuke bukan teman yang sudah dikenalnya lama. Karena itu ia perlu meminta persetujuan kakanya, yang notabene sudah mengenal Sasuke jauh lebih baik darinya.

Sasuke sudah menduga kalau gadis yang diajaknya tidak akan langsung memberi kepastian. Neji sangat protektif terhadap adik tersayangnya ini, dan menilik 'perlindungan' pria itu dan istrinya yang amat menjaga Hinata, tindakan Hinaya sudah diprediksinya.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Sasuke berkata. "Kalau sudah ada kepastian, kabari aku."

Hianat tersenyum. "Iya."

"Omong-omong, karena Oto termasuk daerah dingin, bawalah jaket," kata Sasuke memperingatkan."Kalau sampai tidak membawa jaket, aku bersedia menghangatkanmu dengan tubuhku."

Semburat merah muncul kembali d wajah Hinata "Aku tak akan lupa, jangan khawatir, Sasuke-kun."

"Yah, kalau kau lupa, aku akan menghangatkanmu , kok," balas Sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya.

Membayangkan tubuhnya dihangatkan Sasuke membuat wajah Hinata bersemu. _Duh, sejak kapan aku berpikiran ngeres seperti ini_, maki Hinata dalam hati. Sasori sering menghangatkan Hinata dengan meminjaminya jaket, tapi Hinata tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa. Gadis itu mulai mengutuk lagi. Entah kenapa dia selalu membandingkan pria yang dekat dengannya dengan Sasori.

Penerangan di beranda itu memang tidak sampai menyilaukan mata, tapi Sasuke mempunyai pengamatan yang cemerlang. Dia bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata. Tak bisa dipungkiri, bayangan Hianta dalam pelukannya membuatnya senang, atau mungkin dalam balutan jaketnya. Dan sebagai lelaki normal, dia sedikit mempunyai kecurigaan kalau imajinasinya saat itu mungkin saja akan menginvasi mimpinya nanti malam-dan beberapa malam berikutnya, siapa tahu?

"Oi, Hinata!"

Kiba menghadang Hinata pagi itu di gerbang kampus. Wajahnya yang kecoklatan terlihat penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran. Dia tahu temannya itu memang usil, tapi sepagi ini?

"Kemarin kau kencan ya?" tanya pemuda tinggi itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Hahh?" alis Hinata naik. "Aku di rumah saja kok," jawabnya. Hinata tidak bohong, dia memang ada di rumah, bersama Sasuke.

"Masa?" Kiba kembali bertanya, tak percaya. "Kemarin aku menghubungi ponselmu, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab."

"Oh," Hinata terus berjalan, Kiba di sampingnya terus membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan. Setelah Sakura pulang, Sakura menghubungi Kiba, menginformasikan kalau Hinata sedang bersama Sasuke. Hanya itu, Sakura tidak memberi detail lebih lanjut. "Memang ada apa?"

"Tidak sih," Kiba menggaruk lehernya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, karena saat itu kebetulan sekali aku akan pergi ke apartemenmu, tapi Sakura langsung bilang kau tidak ingin diganggu tadi malam. Jadi kupikir kau ada kencan."

"Hanya itu?" Hinata balas bertanya.

"Sakura bilang kau mengerjakan laporan. Hah, dipikirnya aku ini bodoh, apa?" suara Kiba terdengar kesal. Dia jauh lebih cerdas daripada tampang berandalan pintar berkelahi yang ditunjukkannya.

Hinata tertawa.

"Hinata..." kali ini Kiba terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" Hinata memelankan langkahnya, memberi waktu Kiba untuk mengutarakan lagi pertanyaan. Percuma saja berusaha menghindar, Kiba tidak akan berhenti sampai dia puas.

"Kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

Hinta mengibaskan tangan. "Ti-tidak. Kenapa?"

"Hanya bertanya," Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku tidak percaya. Sepertinya..."

Belum sempat dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah memotong jalannya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jangan tanya-tanya lagi," ancamnya.

"So what, Kecil?" ejek Kiba.

"Hmph," Hinata memutar badan, berbalik kemudian meninggalkan Kiba. Dia tidak terlalu sebal ditanyai macam-macam, tapi langsung sakit hati begitu dikatai 'Kecil'. So what? Dia meniru Kiba.

Yang ditinggalkan panik. "Hei, jangan marah dong," pintanya, cepat-cepat menjejeri gadis itu.

"Biarin," jawab Hinata acuh. "Kau banyak bertanta...masih pagi begini...panggil aku Kecil lagi.." gerutunya.

Kiba menyerah. "Iya, iya, maaf."

"Cuma maaf?" dengus Hinata.

"Aku belikan sebotol minuman bersoda, deh, sama kue," tawar Kiba.

Hinata berhenti, melotot. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa disuap dengan makanan?"

Kiba senang menjahili Hinata, tapi yang paling tidak diinginkannya adalah membuat gadis itu marah. "Dua botol besar soda," dia mengacungkan dua jari dengan mantap. "Dan berbungkus-bungkus chips. Tapi kau antar ke apartemenku. Makannya di apartemenku saja."

Kiba berpikir sambil tetap mengangkat kepalanya, pura-pura angkuh untuk menunjukkan superioritas. "Baiklah," ujarnya luluh.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Kiba nyengir. Kata siapa tidak bisa disuap dengan makanan?

Tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti. "Dan es krim."

"Iya, iya. Perampok!"

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan, kok."

"Aku kan bilang 'iya', Hinata. Sudah, jangan marah lagi, kau semakin jelek."

Sasuke menjemput Hinata di kediaman Neji. Seperti biasa, setiap akhir pekan Hinata pulang ke rumah kakaknya. Neji memberi ijin adik kecilnya untu pergi jalan-jalan keluar kota. Pria kalem berambut coklat panjang itu percaya pada Sasuke.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-san," ujar Neji mewanti-wanti.

"Iya, Neji-san," Sasuke menunduk. Suaranya berat dan mantap. "Aku akan menjaga putri kecilmu Hinata."

Mengingat saran Sasuke, Hinata melapisi bajunya dengan jaket agak tebal. Sepatunya pun jenis kets yang hangat dan mampu melindungi kaki dengan baik. Hampir senada dengannya, Sasuke juga memakai baju berlapis. Pria itu, sungguh...tampan? Sepertinya kata itu kurang mewakili gambaran tentangnya karena Sasuke lebih dari sekedar tampan. Rupawan? Breath-taking?

Setengah jam kemudian pemandangan di sepanjang jalan menuju Oto mulai berganti. Bukan lagi deretan pertokoan rapi, ramai dan teratur: lalu lintas mulai agak lengang, perumahan penduduk bermunculan dan jalan tidak lurus lagi.

Semakin jauh, pepohonan besar mulai menghiasi sepanjang jalan. Dan jalanan yang membentang pun semakin berkelok-kelok seperti ular yang melingkar, semakin lama semakin menanjak.

Sasuke melirik gadis yang tambah hari semakin mengisi pikirannya. "Indah, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Benar, Sasuke-kun," Hinata mengiyakan. "Berbeda dengan kota kita. Sepertinya udaranya sejuk."

Sasuke menarik bibirnya sedikit, membentuk senyuman samar. "Buka saja jendelanya, biar AC-nya kumatikan."

Udara yang menampar wajahnya terasa sejuk. Tanpa AC sekalipun rasa dingin sudah merayap ke dalam mobil. Rambut indigonya berkibar tertiup angin yang semakin nakal. Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum. Tidak sia-sia beberapa hari sebelumnya dia meminta ijin pada kakaknya. Bedanya, saat itu degup jantungnya tidak beraturan, bertalu-talu memukul dadanya. Semua yang dia lalui bersama Sasuke memang masih singkat namun terasa berbeda. Dia sendiri tidak bisa mendefinisikan dengan jelas perbedaannya.

"Nanti temperaturnya semakin turun," urai Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari jalan. Jika tidak hati-hati, bisa saja mobil yang mereka tumpangi menabrak pepohonan dan tebing. "Udara di sini tidak sedingin di tempat yang akan kita tuju nanti."

"Wah," seru Hinata takjub. "Kupikir ini sudah dingin. Jadi tak sabar bagaimana di sana nanti."

"Aku bisa menyetir lebih kencang kalau kau sudah tak sabar lagi," ujar Sasuke menawarkan. "Aku sudah cukup mengenal daerah sini."

"Tidakk!" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke sampai terlonjak di kursinya. "Maaf, Sasuke-kun, maksudnya, tidak usah ngebut."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau mengagetkanku," ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kupikir tadi ada apa."

"Hehehe," Hinata merasa tidak enak sendiri. "Aku jadi pusing," akunya jujur.

"Mual tidak? Kalau belum terbiasa biasanya mabuk darat," Sasuke mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya ketika jalanan tidak begitu menanjak. "Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku lupa."

"Mual sedikit," akhirnya Hinata mengaku sepenuhnya.

"Kita hampir sampai, kok," ujar Sasuke menenangkan.

Hinata menyandarkan kepala. Paling tidak rasa mualnya terobati dengan display pohon pinus yang menghiasi kiri-kanan jalan. Pemandangannya indah. Beberapa menit berlalu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan menghentikan mobil. Dia membohongiku, keluh Hinata malu.

"Masih lama ya," tanyanya.

Sasuke menahan senyum. "Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Mobil melewati gerbang besi dan masuk ke halaman yang lapang. Hinata tidak bisa menahan rasa takjubnya. Di sisi kiri mobil terdapat green house yang menampung bermacam jenis bunga. Warna-warni menggoda menyembul di antara kasa. Tepat di depan ada paviliun kecil yang eksotis. Di kanan mobil juga terdapat lahan yang ditanami bunga. Agak menjorok lagi, ada rumah yang sepertinya untuk ditinggali sang pemilik. Tenten istri Neji pasti senang sekali kalau mengunjungi tempat ini.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang pirang, menyambut mereka dengan ceria. "Kau datang juga, Uchiha-san," sambutnya gembira.

"Kau berlebihan, Ino. Aku selalu datang hampir tiap dua minggu, kan," balas Sasuke.

Ino terkikik. "Kau salah satu daya tarik pembeli di sini, jadi aku selalu menantikan kedatanganmu."

"Hmph," Sasuke mendengus. Dia tahu Ino mengambil keuntungan dengan keberadaannya dan, Sasuke menghela napas panjang, wanita cerdas itu tahu benar cara mengambil manfaat dari setiap kesempatan.

Hinata hanya mengamati. Menyenangkan melihat tampang Sasuke yang bagai terjepit seperti itu.

"Bukan itu," bantah Sasuke. "Green house ini terkenal karena dikelola oleh sepasang suami istri yang tampan dan cantik, itu yang aku dengar."

"Sai-kun memang pria paling tampan di muka bumi," tukas Ino hiperbolis. "Tapi para pelanggan juga hafal jadwal kedatanganmu, lho. Lihat saja, hari ini pelanggan banyak yang datang dari hari biasa."

Memang benar, para pembeli yang didominasi kaum hawa melirik Sasuke kagum. Bagi mereka, tak hanya tanaman yang dijual yang cantik, tapi sang pemilik dan tamu tetapnya malah jauh lebih cantik dan menarik.

"Lho, siapa gadis manis ini?" Ino mengalihkan mata, menatap Hinata yang sedari tadi diam.

Tak disangka, Sasuke merangkul bahu Hinata. "Hinata, adik Neji-san."

Ino senyum-senyum. "Maksudku, dia siapamu, uchiha-san?" Dia menunduk, geli memandang Hinata yang mukanya memerah. "Hai, Hianat-chan."

"Selamat pagi, Ino-san," sapa Hinata. Dia canggung dengan tangan yang membuat temperatur tubuhnya tidak berkompromi dengan udara dingin yang menggigit.

"Duh, pemalunya," wanita itu menggoda Hinata. "Uchiha-san belum pernah membawa seorang gadis ke sini, lho," dia mengedip. "Artinya Hinata-chan orang yang spesial."

Hinata salah tingkah. Membuat Hinata semakin canggung. Hinata berharap saat itu teman-temannya ada di sana.

"Hinata-chan memang spesial, " kata Sasuke tanpa ada keraguan.

Dalam situasi seperti itu, Hinata cuma bisa memalingkan wajah, pura-pura mengamati rumpun bunga mawar. _Oh, aku benar-benar malu!_

Diam-diam Ino dan Sasuke bertukar senyum.

Ino berkata, dia menyukai Hinata pada pandangan pertama. Menurutnya, gadis seperti itu cocok untuk Sasuke. Karenanya Nyonya Shimura itu menghadiahi Hinata banyak tanaman, dari mawar mini sampai kaktus imut. Hinata sangat bahagia. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah bahagia kakak iparnya dan Sakura begitu dia memberikan pot-pot itu nantinya.

Sai mengurus divisi Krisan. Kantornya tak jauh dari green house sekaligus toko bunga miliknya. Benar komentar Sasuke, Sai pria yang tampan, wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke namun kulitnya lebih pucat dan seyumnya lebih terlihat dipaksakan. Rambutnya hita, bola matanya yang hitam, yang menurut Hinata justru membuatnya terlihat licik sekaligus seksi.

Mengetahui gadis itu datang bersama Sasuke , Sai langsung mengambil beberapa karangan bunga yang sudah tertata rapi, siap untuk diantar ke berbagai daerah. Pria itu menyodorkan potongan bunga Krisan dengan berbagai warna –ungu, putih, kuning, merah-.

"Wah, tidak usah repot, Sai-san," ujar Hinata berbasa-basi. Meski begitu tangannya tak melepaskan bunga yang sudah di pelukannya.

"Tidak kok," Sai terkekeh. "Gadis secantik dirimu pantas bersanding dengan Krisan ini. Tidak usah dicium aromanya, nikmati saja keindahan kelopaknya."

"Terima kasih," tukas Hinata.

"Apa kau selalu ramah begini terhadap semua pelangganmu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Dia tak suka melihat Hinata yang sepertinya terpesona dengan cara Sai mendekatkan dirinya.

"Bisa lari pelangganku kalau aku tidak ramah, Sasuke-san" jelas Sai. "Tapi memang benar, aku gembira bila ada tamu wanita. Kau lihat kan, semua pekerja di sini laki-laki," dia menatap Hinata. "_Ini_, Hinata-chan, yang bunga sungguhan."

Tidak ada maksud apa-apa bagi Sai. Sayangnya Sasuke punya persepsi lain dan sepertinya Sai menyadarinya.

"Tak jauh dari sini ada toko kue terkenal, Hinata. Mau kuantar? Aku yang traktir," ujarnya seramah mungkin, menyiram minyak dalam api cemburu Sasuke.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, apa nama toko kuenya?" Hinata tak sadar dengan percikan api yang sudah berkelebat di mata Sasuke, sementara Sai menyeringai.

"Nanti kita ke sana," potong Sasuke. "Sai-san, sampai bertemu dua minggu lagi."

Melihat kebingungan gadis yang bersamanya, Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak," dia sedikit tenang. "Kita ke sana sekarang."

Toko kue yang dimaksud Sai hanya delapan menit dari rumah Sai. Dari ukiran yang dipahat, Hinata tahu toko itu sudah berdiri sejak beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Rupanya bangunan yang ditempati mengalami rekonstruksi. Beberapa patung besar dewa-dewi Yunani kuno menghiasi tiap sudut. Ukiran-ukiran meliuk-liuk di sepanjang dinding. Pilar raksasa menyangga, atau cuma sebagai hiasan Hinata tidak begitu paham, ruangan itu. Semuanya berwarna keemasan. Toko itu memiliki interior yang artistik.

Rupanya harga kue di sana juga sama fantastiknya dengan bangunan toko. Hinata terbelalak menatap harga sekotak pai –makanan khas toko itu, yang total yang dikeluarkan Kiba untuk menyogoknya agar berhenti marah minggu lalu tak sebanding dengan harga sekotak pai itu.

Sambil menelan ludah, Hinta mengambil dua kotak. Rencananya nanti dia akan ikutan mencicipi saja.

"Mengapa hanya mengambil dua kota?" tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah di belakangnya. Di tangannya ada keranjang merah tempat meletakkan belanjaan.

"Heeh, i-ini saja," kata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu masukkan sini," Sasuke menyorongkan keranjang. Patuh, Hinata memasukkannya. "Kau suka keju, Hinata?"

"Suka," jawab Hinata. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh dompet di tas kecilnya.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa kotak lagi, dengan rasa berbeda. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju kasir. Hinata mengekor, dompet sudah di tangan. Sasuke meliriknya. "Aku saja," katanya singkat.

Penjaga kasir ternganga, terpesona, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan kotak-kotak pai yang akan dibelinya karena sepertinya kasir tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda mampu melakukannya.

"Ini untuk oleh-oleh," Sasuke hanya mengambil satu tas berisi pai, sisanya ia turunkan di rumah Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun, hari ini menyenangkan sekali," Hinata membantu Sasuke menurunkan 'hadiah' yang didapatnya.

"Sama-sama," sahut Sasuke. "Lain kali, aku ingin pergi lagi bersamamu."

-CONTINUE-

**XD... Liburan diisi menulis FF. Terimakasih untuk para riview,**

**Ceritanya kalau aku pikir memang pasaran, tapi ya sudahlah hihihihihih**

**PLEASE RIVIEW**

**Kertas biru : Maaf kalau ada nama Byakuya soalnya kepikiran sama Byakuya hihihi biasa abis nge YOUTUBE about Byakuya  
**


End file.
